Homin Incest Story
by Choi Hyun Gi
Summary: WARNING: YAOI, LEMON, BL, NC-17 (or 21?), BDSM, INCEST, PWP(Porn without Plot) "Argghhhh! Hyung, Jebal appo hyung. No more. Appooo ! ! Pair : HoMin
1. Chapter 1

Homin Incest Story

By Choi Hyun GI

Genre : yaoi

Rated : M

Cast : Homin

Disclaimer : mereka punya orangtua masing-masing, tapi ketika dicerita, mereka milik author :D

**_Warning: YAOI, LEMON, BL, NC-17 (or 21?)_**

* * *

But, this chapter

Rated : **T**

Author poof

Di tengah kota Seoul, hidup keluarga kaya, bahagia, dan sejahtera. Kaya, bahagia, dan sejahtera. Ya, tipe keluarga yang sangat diidam-idamkan bukan? Inilah yang dialami oleh keluarga bermarga Jung.  
Perkenalan tokoh :  
Jung Yoochun : Suami dari Kim Junsu atau sekarang lebih tepatnya Jung Junsu. Seorang Direktur Perusahaan SM dan juga pemilik mini market terbesar se-Asia.  
Kim Junsu : Namja cantik, istri dari Jung Yoochun. Namja sederhana yang berhasil merebut hati seorang Jung Yoochun.  
Jung Yunho : Anak pertama dari pasangan Jung Yoochun dan Kim Junsu.  
Jung Changmin : Anak kedua dari pasangan Jung Yoochun dan Kim Junsu.  
*Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin : namja, kakak-beradik, sama-sama tampan dan pintar.

Seoul, 27 Juli 1987  
"Umma, bolehkah aku meminta hadiahku ?" anak kecil berumur 9 tahun sambil membawa piala yang dengan semangat berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

_Flashback_  
Jung Yunho, anak kecil berumur 9 tahun, anak yang seharusnya duduk di bangku kelas 4 namun karena berIQ tinggi, ia sudah duduk di bangku SMP.  
26 Juli, ya, tanggal dimana sehari sebelum perlombaan olimpiade Matematika tingkat SMP se-Asia berlangsung, "Appa, umma, aku janji, aku akan buat apa dan umma bangga, aku akan memenangkannya, aku janji! Doakan aku ya appa umma …" ucap Yunho kecil dengan semangat dan percaya diri. "Ne, chagi ." "Appa umma, nanti kalau aku menang, aku mau minta hadiah!" "Umm.. Yunnie mau minta apa chagi?" tanya Junsu. "Rahasia. Nanti saja ya umma .." "Arrasso"  
Dan sekarang tanggal 27 Juli, dimana sang Yunho kecil berhasil memenangkan perlombaan dan menagih hadiahnya ..  
Turun dari mobil, "Umma, umma.." "Ne chagi." "Umma, bolehkah aku meminta hadiahku ?" anak kecil berumur 9 tahun sambil membawa piala yang dengan semangat berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. "Kau mau minta apa Yunnie?" Akhirnya Yoochunpun i kut penasaran dengan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Saeng." Ucap lirih Yunho, tapi walaupun lirih kedua orangtuanya mendengar ucapannya dan langsung membelakkan mata . "Mwo? S..s sa saeng?" "Ne, umma appa, Yunnie ingin saeng . Teman-teman Yunnie hampir semua nya punya saeng. Kemarin aja, Woonie waktu berangkat sekolah, saengnya ikut umma, digendong ahjumma. Umurnya 10 bulan umma. Neomu neomu kyeopta umma …" Jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Dan Yoochun pun selaku appa, langsung menyeringai setelah mendengarkannya. "Arrasso chagi, nanti appa beri Yunnie saeng yang lucu! Ya kan Junsu?" Junsu yang ditanya langsung bersweatdrop ria karena ia tau pasti Yoochun langsung menyerangnya malam ini … #Ahh poor Junsu XD

Skip NC an nya YooSu couple. Kembali ke main pair . HOMIN .

to be continued .


	2. Chapter 2

Homin Incest Story

By Choi Hyun GI

Genre : yaoi

Rated : M

Cast : HoMin

Rate : T

Disclaimer : mereka punya orangtua masing-masing, tapi ketika dicerita, mereka milik author :D

_**Warning: YAOI, LEMON, BL, NC-17 (or 21?)**_

_Chapter 2_

.

.

#Hospital

10 bulan kemudian setelah peristiwa Yunho kecil minta saeng, lahirlah seorang bayi namja berparas tampan dan menggemaskan . Yunho pun sangat menyayangi saeng baru nya yang ia beri nama Changmin.

"Hallo Minnie .." sapa Yunho pada adik kecilnya. Changmin pun tertawa menggemaskan sambil mengedip kedipkan matanya ketika disapa oleh Yunho .

"Mwo, Minnie ? Yak Yunho, saengmu ini namja kenapa kau beri nama Minnie?", protes sang appa .

"Aniyo appa, Minnie .. Changminie appa eomma"

"Aigoo baby,, kau pintar sekali memberinya nama, eomma setuju . Changmin . Minnie .."

Changmin bayi tertawa kecil kembali melihat adegan hyung appa dan eommanya . Mereka yang melihat Changmin tertawapun ikut tertawa . "Ummm.. Nae aegya neomu neomu kyeopta. Hahahaha…" Junsu tak tahan untuk menahan tawanya melihat Changmin yang begitu menggemaskan ..

.

.

.

#Seven years later

(Yunho : 17 tahun)

(Changmin : 7 tahun)

Sejak kelahiran Changmin di keluarga Jung, keharmonisan keluargapun bertambah dengan seiringnya waktu . Yunhopun sangat menyayangi saengnya dan merawat Changmin dengan baik sedari kecil karena pekerjaan orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk dan bertambah sibuk mengakibatkan Yunho dan Changmin lebih sering hidup berdua dan ditemani para pelayan daripada bersama orangtuanya .

Yunho yang sekarang duduk dibangku kuliah pun sebenarnya sudah sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya di sekolah. Selain ia merupakan pelajar teladan di sekolahnya, ia juga menyandang Ketua Organisasi Mahasiswa dan Kapten Basket. Tetapi ia tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Changmin terlalu lama, karena ia sangat sangat menyayanginya, ia khawatir kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada saengnya.

Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan mandiri walau masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Ia sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 4. Sama seperti Yunho, karena ia pintar dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Ia juga tau kalau hyungnya sibuk, jadi ia tak mau tambah membebani hyungnya. Changmin pun juga sangat menyayangi hyungnya . Dan mereka punya suatu kebiasaan, poppo tiap bangun tidur, berangkat sekolah, tidur, dan masih banyak poppo lainnya .. #Hahahaha

*Cuplikan adegan poppo Pagi hari, "Hyung, hari ini Minnie mau main ke rumah Kyunnie boleh ?'' "Boleh, nanti hyung jemput di rumahnya Kyunnie, ne ?" "Ne, gomawo hyungie !", ucap Changmin kecil bersemangat.

Sesampai di sekolah Changmin, "Minnie, ayo turun, sudah sampai" Changmin diam tak menggapi perkataan hyungnya. Yunho pun bingung, " Waeyo saeng ? Heumm .." "Hiks, hiks .. Morning poppo buat Minnie mana hyung ? Hik .. Minnie mau poppo .. Kenapa hyung lupa ? Hyung sudah tidak sayang sama Minnie ? Hiks" Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aigoo baby Minnie, mianhe, hyung lupa chagi .. ~Chuppsss .Uljima ne ..? " Changmin pun langsung berhenti menagis dan dengan semangat memasuki sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari dimana sebuah perubahanpun tiba.

Dini hari, tuan Lee selaku pelayan pribadi keluarga Jung, menggedor gedor pintu kamar Yunho. "Tuan muda Yunho, tuan muda !" Yunho yang sedang berada dalam mimpi pun terusik dan akhirnya bangun.

"Ne, ada apa ahjussi ?"

"Tuan besar dan nyonya ..", jawab Lee ahjussi dengan gugup.

"Waeyo ahjussi ? Appa dan Eomma wae ?"

"Ehh.. Tadi barusan ada kabar, pesawat yang ditumpangi tuan dan nyonya mengalami kecelakaan ."

"Mwo ?!' Yunho yang tadi nya mengantuk langsung membelakkan matanya mendengar kabar bahwa orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan .

_Pagi harinya _

Kediaman keluarga terlihat ramai. Banyak kolega kerja dan keluarga besar Jung yang sudah mulai berkumpul. Changmin yang sedang tidurpun akhirnya terbangun akhibat kericuhan yang ada.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ketika hendak menuruni tangga, tuan Lee memanggil Changmin.

"Tuan muda" panggilnya.

"Morning ahjussi … Ahjussi di bawah sedang ada apa ? Kenapa ramai sekali? Eumm.. Yunho hyung di mana ? Hari ini katanya hyung mau mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman bermain.." ucapnya bersemangat.

"Eee.. Tuan, se.. sebenarnya ada masalah besar." Ucap tuan Lee sedikit tergagap.

"Ada apa?" ucap polos Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tuan dan nyonya besarrr… Itu.. Ehh.." ucap tuan Lee bingung.

"Appa dan eomma kenapa ahjussi ?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Pe…pesa..pesawat yang ditumpangi tuan besar dan nyonya besar mengalami kecelakaan. Ta tapi belum ada kepastian apa-apa dari pihak kepolisian mengenai kasus ini.. Jadi kemungkinan tuan dan nyonya besar"

"Appa eomma.." sela Changmin lirih..

Changmin langsung pergi mencari Yunho. Mata dan hidungnya memerah, ia sudah menangis sejak tuan Lee selesai mengatakan tentang kecelakaan itu.

"Hyung .. Hyung .. Hyung …" panggilnya .

Ia mencari di semua ruangan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Yunho tidak ada di manapun.

Kemudian ia ingat, biasanya hyungnya kalau sedang penat atau sedih, ia akan ada di taman belakang . Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang. Dan benar, Yunho ada di taman belakang.

"Hyung… " gumamnya.

Yunho yang melihaat Changmin menghampirinya, ia berdiri dan menatap tajam saengnya.

"YAKK KAU ! GARA-GARA KAU MEMINTA APPA DAN EOMMA MEMBELIKAN PSP KELUARAN TERBARU DI JEPANG SEPULANG DARI AMERIKA, APPA DAN EOMMA KECELAKAAN ! PUAS KAU ? HAH ?!" bentak Yunho.

Ya. Sebelum Yoochun dan Junsu pergi ke Amerika, changmin meminta mereka untuk mampir ke Jepang membeli PSP keluaran terbaru dari Jepang, dan ia meminta mereka untuk membelikannya langsung dari pabriknya ketika PSP terbaru itu launching.

"Hyung .. Minnie .. mianhae. Hiks.. Minnie tidak tau hyung kalau ..hiks" Changmin mencoba membalas ucapan hyungnya. Tangis Changmin yang tadinya sudah berhenti akhirnya terdengat kembali.

"KALAU APA ? HAH? ! COBA KALU KAU TAK MEMINTA MEREKA MENDATANGI LANGSUNG TEMPAT PRODUKSI PSP ITU, PASTI MEREKA SUDAH SAMPAI RUMAH SEKARANG !"

"Hiks .. hyung .. mianhae.."

_PLAKKK_

Yunho menampar Changmin. Ia begitu marah dengan saengnya.

"Kau memang ! ARRRGGGHHHHH ! Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi .

"Hiks.. hiks.. hikss " Changmin menangis. Ia benar-benar shock. Yunho tidak pernah marah padanya apalagi menamparnya seperti yang barusan terjadi.

Changmin berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Ia mengusap-usap matanya supaya tangisnya tak dilihat orang nanti.

Ia benar-benar sedih. Sedih antara tentang keadaan orangtuanya yang belum diketahui pasti dan sedih karena Yunho memarahi apalagi menamparnya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, ia memandang Yunho lewat jendela kaca kamarnya. Ia menagis ketika kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini. Coba saja jika ia tak meminta appa dan eomma untuk membelikan PSP itu, pasti mereka sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat. Benar kata Yunho, ini semua salahnya.

Di luar sana, di taman..

Sebenarnya tuan Lee ada di sana ketika Yunho memarahi dan menampar saengnya. Ia sebenarnya hanya lewat dekat situ. Ia ingin mencegah tapi kerjadiannya cepat sekali. Dan sekarang, ia sedang menghampiri yunho yang terduduk kembali di bangku taman sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aishhh ! Apa yang aku lakukan pada Minnie ? Arrrgghhhh !" ucapnya kalut. Ia sadar. Apa yang dilakukannya salah. Ia tak seharusnya membentak apalagi plus menampar saengnya.

"Tuan muda Yunho.." panggil Tuan Lee.

"Ahh ahjussi.. duduklah." Ucapnya.

"Mianhae Tuan kalau saya lancang. Apakah Tuan tidak kasihan dengan Tuan Muda Changmin? Sepertinya ia sangat terpukul ketika anda memarahinya tadi." Ucap Tuan Lee hati-hati.

"Ne ahjussi . Sepertinya aku sangat keterlaluan padanya. Aku benar-benar kalut ahjussi... Aku tak bisa membayangkannya, jika appa dan eomma ….." Yunho mengucapkannya dengan mata terbata.

"Ne Tuan. Tapi, bukankah belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak kepolisian mengenai kecelakaan pesawat itu ? Kita berpikir positif dulu saja mengenai hal ini." Tuan Lee menasehati.

"Ahjussi, tadi Changmin kemana?" Tanya Yunho penasaran mengenai saengnya. Ia khawatir.

"Tuan muda Changmin tadi langsung masuk ke kamarnya Tuan." Jawab Tuan Lee.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya nanti. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya." Ucap Yunho dengan penuh penyesalan.

Dan siang pun tiba, pihak kepolisian sudah dating ke kediaman keluarga jung. Mereka mengkonfirmasi bahwa tidak ada korban yang selamat akibat kecelakaan pesawat Jepang-Korea. Tetapi mayat Yoochun dan Junsu belum ditemukan . Yunho semakin kalut dengan keadaan. Ia dan yang lainnya pun tak menyadari bahwa Changmin sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan ia mendengar semua percakapan yang ada. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Takut ada yang mengetahuinya.

Di dalam kamar ia pun menangis dalam diam. Hingga pagi menjelang …..

Keesokan harinya, sahabat kolega dan keluarga jung bertambah banyak yang berdatangan. Mereka mengucapkan bela sungkawaatas kecelakaan yang menimpa Yoochun dan Junsu.

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Karena ia benar-benar kelaparan . kemarin ia seharian tak makan sesuap pun. Ia hanya minum air putih yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

Ketika ia sedang makan, Yunho mendatanginya.

"Minnie-ah.."panggil yunho.

Changmin yang mendengar suara hyungnya, ia cepat-cepat bergegas lari menuju kamarnya. Ia takut hyungnya marah lagi ketika melihatnya.

Ia meninggalkan piring makannya di meja makan.

Yunho yang melihat ketakutan saengnya terhadapnya semakin sedih. Ia benar-benar kalap kemarin.

Ia berjalan menuju meja makan. Diambilnya piring saengnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Ia membawanya ke lantai atas menuju kamar saengnya.

"Saeng-ah.. buka pintunya chagi. Makanlah. Ini hyung bawakan makananmu tadi." Ucap Yunho.

_Hening_. Taka da jawaban.

"Min, mianhae. Jeongmall mianhae. Hyung kemarin tak sengaja. Mianhae. ." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal.

_Hening. _Tetap taka da jawaban. Akhirnya Yunho menyerah. Ia membawa piring Changmin ke dapur kembali.

Di dalam kamar.

Changmin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar masih takut dengan hyungnya. Dan seharian itu pula ia tak keluar kamar lagi.

_Di ruang keluarga._

Yunho, Tuan Lee dan keluarga besar Jung beserta pengacara keluarga Jung sedang bercakap-cakap. Mereka membahas tentang penerusan pemegang . Yunho sebagai pewaris pertama perusahaan Jung akhirnya memegang perusahaan Jung tersebut, dikarenakan ia sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun sehingga ia dipercaya dapat meneruskan perusahaan itu ditambah dengan kejeniusannya menambah tingkat kepercayaan padanya. Yunho akhirnya akan memindahkan kuliahnya di Jepang, karena menurut keluarga Jepang adalah tempat pendidikan yang sangat baik untuk bagian Management. Walaupun di Seoul tempat kuliahnya sekarang juga merupakan universtas terbaik dalam bidang Management.

Yunho yang mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya mengurus kepindahannya kejepangpun tak sengaja ia melupakan saengnya. Ia benar-benar sibuk. Ditambah ia harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Changmin yang mendengar kabar itu dari Tuan Lee hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ia belum bisa apa-apa untuk saat ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat hyungnya sibuk kesana kesini dari jauh. Jujur ia sangat merindukan kasih sayang hyungnya. Apalagi untuk saat ini. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk melalui masa ini. Ini sudah 5 hari ia tak bicara sepatah katapun dengan hyungnya. Karena memang taka da percakapan satu pun diantara mereka .

Dan sejak saat itu pula hubungan kakak adik ini renggang. Taka da komunikasi secara langsung diantara mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

Homin Incest Story

By Choi Hyun GI

Genre : yaoi

Rated : M

Cast : HoMin

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orangtua masing-masing, tapi ketika dicerita, mereka milik author :D

Note: Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya author hanya meminjam nama-nama personil SNSD dan BIGBANG. Bagi SONE dan VIP saya mohon maaf karena disini beberapa kharakter mereka saya bikin antagonis.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

_9 Tahun kemudian_

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Yunho dari Jepang. Setelah mendapat beri kecelakaan orang tuanya, Yunho memutuskan untuk kuliah ke Jepang. (baca chap sebelumnya)

Ia meneruskan kuliahnya hingga S-3 di sana. Disana Yunho juga mengurus perusahaan appanya yang berada di sana dibantu oleh pamannya. Setelah lulus, ia masih meneruskan perusahaan appanya disana selama 3 tahun. Dan sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan perusahaan di Jepang ia serahkan pada pamannya.

Kepulangan Yunho ke Seoul, disambut hangat oleh keluarganya besarnya kecuali Changmin yang tetap berada di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya, dalam hati kecilnya, Changmin senang akhirnya hyung satu-satunya itu pulang juga ke Seoul, tetapi ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia masih takut dengan Yunho. Ia takut kalau ia keluar, ia akan merusak suasana yang ada.

_._

_Tok tok tok_

"Tuan muda Changmin.. Keluarga besar sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, apakah tuan tak ingin kesana ? Tuan muda Yunho sudah berada di sana." Suara Tuan Lee menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Ah ne ahjussi . Changkaman .." jawab Changmin.

Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tak enak hati dengan keluarga yang lainnya yang telah menunggunya.

.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga,

"Annyeong haseyo.." sapanya.

"Aigooo .. uri Changmin, kenapa baru keluar chagi?" ucap bibinya.

"Ahh mianhe ahjumma, tadi aku ketiduran. Hehehe.." ucapnya. Changmin berbohong karena tak ingin mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Minnie-ah, hyungmu sedang datang, kenapa kau tak menyambutnya, heumm ?" ucap pamannya.

"Mianhae.." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dilihatnnya mereka satu-satu, ia penasaran seperti apa hyungnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba, dari arah dapur.

"Ahjussi ahjumma, kalian mau minum apa?" ucap Yunho yang baru kembali dari dapur.

Changmin yang melihatnya, hanya menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Ya, selama ini Changmin hanya mendapati foto-foto hyungnya dari Tuan Lee dan keluarga besarnya. Karena, setelah Yunho berada di Jepang, mereka sama sekali tak pernah berbincang secara langsung. Hanya salur menyalur lewat Tuan Lee.

"Yunho hyung.." gumam Changmin lirih.

Yunho yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh ke arahnya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin sekarang hanya bisa menatap balik saengnya. Ia juga bingung, apa yang harus dan akan ia katakana mengingat selama ini mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi langsung. Mereka menanyakan kabar hanya dengan saling bertanya lewat Tuan Lee.

Keluarganya yang melihat kecanggungan diantara keduanya, akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Yakk ! Kalian ini bagaimana? Setelah tak pernah bertemu, kenapa kalian seperti orang asing saja. Yun, dia uri Changmin." Ucap pamannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin.

"Dan Minnie, itu hyungmu, Yunho" ucap pamannya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho..

"Ah ne paman, kami hanya sedikit canggung tadi." Ucap Yunho yang menyadari keadaannya saat ini.

Akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga dengan Yunho dan Changmin yang masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

Setelah keluarga besar pulang, Changmin menetap kembali ke kamarnya, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yunho hyung sekarang semakin tampan.." gumamnya.

"Bogoshippo hyung.. Hiks .. hiks.. Bogoshippo.." ucapnya lagi sambil menagis.

Changmin sangat merindukan kasih sayang hyungnya. Setelah orangtua mereka dinyatakan meninggal, walaupun sampai sekarang jasad mereka belum ditemukan, Yunho tak pernah menemuinya. Yunho tak pernah kembali ke Seoul hanya sekedar untuk menjenguk namdongsaengnya satu-satunya.

Yunho sekarang memang tinggal satu rumah dengan Changmin. Tapi ia selalu menyibukkan dirinya di kantor. Jarang sekali ia berada di rumah. Faktor pekerjaan da ada satu hal yang sedang ia hindari. Yunho menghindari Changmin, karena ia sebenarnya masih menyesal dengan ucapannya dahulu. Tapi disisi lain, ketika ia melihat Changmin, seketika amarahnya tentang kecelakaan itu kembali muncul. Maka dari itu, selama di Jepang, ia tak pernah menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjenguk Changmin di Seoul. Begitupun sekarang.

3 Bulan setelah kepulangan Yunho di Seoul, hubungan antara Yunho dan Changmin tak berubah. Mereka masih canggung satu sama lain. Terlihat ketika mereka sedang makan bersama di ruang makan, walaupun mereka hanya berdua di situ, tapi hanya percakapan, ahh ani, bukan percakapan melainkan hanya sapaan saja diantara keduanya.

.

.

Suatu hari, dimana Changmin akan melaksanakan ujian semester, ia kesusahan dengan suatu mata pelajaran. Walaupun pintar, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa menyelesaikannya. Bahkan semua buku tentang itu sudah dibacanya. Ia berpikir, bagaimana kalau ia bertanya pada hyungnya. Lagipula, hyungnya sangat pandai di bidang itu. Dan satu hal yang ada dipikirannya, ia ingin memulai kembali hubungannya dengan Yunho. Bagaimanapun, mereka hanya tinggal berdua bersama pelayan-pelayannya.

Ia memasuki ruang kerja hyungnya, ternyata hyungnya belum kembali dari kantor, padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.30.

Akhirnya ia menunggu sambil belajar di kamarnya.

Tepat jam 9 malam, suara kamar Yunho terdengar. Ia menunggu sebentar. Ia ingin membiarkan hyungnya untuk sekedar mandi dan makan malam. Setelah dirasanya cukup ia menemui hyungnya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk. Tak dikunci" ucap dari dalam.

Changmin segera masuk ke kamar sekaligus tempat kerja Yunho.

"Eumm hyung.."

Yunho hanya diam saja . Ia sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan laptop yang ada di mejanya.

"Hyung… Boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Changmin. Rasa takut itu kembali menyerangnya ketika taka da jawaban dari Yunho.

"Hyung, apakah kau bisa mengajariku pelajaran akuntansi management?" ucapnya. Changmin sekarang sudah menginjak kuliah semester awal. Ia mengambil 2 jurusan, Seni dan Management seperti Yunho. Sebenarnya ia tak menyukai jurusan yang kedua itu, tapi karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pewaris kedua Jung corp, menjadikannya lambat laun mengurus Jung corp juga bersama hyungnya, Jung Yunho.

"Aku ingin bertanya sedikit. Aku sudah membaca semua buku, tapi ada yang tidak aku pahami." Imbuhnya.

Tetap taka da jawaban.

"Hyung…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Yakk Changmin, bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang sibuk. Tanya saja pada Lee ahjussi. Ia juga paham tentang hal itu. " bentak Yunho kesal.

Ia sedang kesal. Jung corp sedang ada masalah. Tapi secara tak sengaja, ia melampiaskannya kepada Changmin.

"Hyung.. tapi.. Lee ahjussi sedang …" ucapnya terpotong.

"Kau bisa memanggil guru privat. Apa uang yang aku berikan itu kurang untuk hanya sekedar memanggil guru privat?" ucap Yunho menahan emosi.

"Hyung,,.."panggil Changmin lagi. Ia hanya sedang berusaha dekat dengan hyungnya.

"Apalagi haa ?! Keluarlah. Aku benar-benar sibuk. Bisakah kau mengerti sedikit?" bentaknya lagi. Emosinya memang sedang tidak stabil.

"Apakah pekerjaan itu lebih penting daripada aku hyung?" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Changmin sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang itu lagi.

Yunho yang memang sedang emosi karena pekerjaan, akhirnya benar-benar melampiaskannya kepada Changmin.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Changmin.

Ditariknya baju yang Changmin pakai.

"BISAKAH KAU KELUAR DARI SINI? TAK TAHUKAH, PERUSAHAAN KITA SEDANG ADA MASALAH, KAU MAU MEMBUAT PERUSAHAAN APPA BANGKRUPT HANYA KARENA MASALAH MU INI HAAA ?! TAK PUASKAH KAU MENGAMBIL NYAWA MEREKA? SEKARANG KAU MAU MEMBUAT USAHA YANG MEREKA BANGUN SUSAH PAYAH HILANG JUGA ?! YAKK JAWAB CHANGMIN ! bentak Yunho.

Changmin menatap sendu hyungnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika Yunho kembali membentaknya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyangkut masa lalunya.

Tess..

Yunho yang menatap wajah Changmin yang lengkap dengan aliran air itu, akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada baju Changmin.

"Keluarlah.." ucapnya tanpa melihat kembali wajah saengnya.

Changminpun hanya bisa menurut. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Harapannya kembali pupus.

Yunho kembali ke meja kerjanya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Dan sejak itu hubungan mereka benar-benar senggang. Tak pernah menatap satu sama lain. Menganggap yang lain tak ada. Ketika bertemu, memandangpun tidak Begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi, asal kalian tau, di hati kecil mereka, mereka masih saling menyayangi.

Terbukti, ketika ditanya oleh songsaengnimnya, siapa yang paling Changmin cintai dan saling ia sayangi, ia menjawab, hyungnya adalah orang yang paling ia cintai dan paling ia sayangi. Begitupun dengan Yunho, secara tak langsung, sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi saengnya, tapi caranya salah. Ia pikir dengan ia mencukupi semua kebutuhan Changmin selama ini, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Jung Changmin. Namja berparas tampan, pintar, berprestasi, baik hati, dan kaya. Pewaris kedua Jung corp. Siapa yang tak iri dengannya? Hahaha.. Banyak pasti. Ya, ia mempunyai beberapa musuh walau Changmin sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini. Karena mereka iri dengan Changmin.

"ssssttttt.. Hey, lihatlah. Di meja paling ujung." Ucap GD salah satu rival di kelas Seni Changmin.

"Wae? Emang ada apa dengannya?" ujar Seohyun.

"Lihatlah. Ia selalu menyendiri. Yahh walaupun banyak yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi kalian berpikir tidak kalau ia itu namja yang aneh." Ujar GD kembali.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, karena kau membencinya kan? Kau kalah lagi dalam mendapatkan penghargaan itu." Ucap Taeyang.

"GD, aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" balas Sunny yang tak begitu menanggapi kata-kata Taeyang.

" HaishhTae, kau ini! Iya, lihat saja. Walaupun ia pintar dan pandai bergaul, tapi ia tak pernah mempunyai teman dekat. Dan asal kalian tau saja, kemarin ia baru saja menolak Jessica. Namja mana yang berani menolaknya kecuali dia? Dan ia hanya berkata bahwa ia hanya menganggap Jessica tak lebih dari sekedar teman dan noonanya" Ujar GD kembali.

"Bisa saja kan dia sudah mempunyai yeoja-chingu?" celos Daesung yang juga berada di sana. Mereka yang duduk satu meja itu adalah satu geng. Geng yang selalu menggosipkan-gosipkan sesuatu tetapi sayangnya apa yang mereka gosipkan hamper 90% benar adanya..

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya dekat dengan wanita di luar sana." Ucap Seohyun.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Apa kau lupa kalau appaku kolega keluarganya?" ucap Seohyun sinis.

"Ahh mianhae Seohyunnie.. Hehehe.." ucap Taeyang sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey ! Atau jangan-jangan… Changmin ituuuu …" kata GD tak jelas.

"Jangan-jangan apa maksudmu?" sekarang giliran Sunny yang penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan Changmin itu GAY?" ucap GD.

"Yakk ! yang benar saja kau! Mana mungkin? Aku tau kau sangat membencinya sejak ia masuk satu kelas denganmu. Dengan menyandang predikat namja termuda terpintar dan terkaya", ucap Taeyang.

"Kau mau membelanya. Kau ini temanku atau temannya ?! Hissshhh .. Ya bisa saja. Apa kalian tak berpikir, Changmin itu kan hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyungnya. Bisa saja kan kalau mereka itu …" jelas GD.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." _Hening. "_Ehh, Incest maksudmu?!" ucap Taeyang sontak tak percaya.

"Hey, tapi bisa saja kan mereka itu tak sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng? Aku rasa GD ada benarnya juga" timpal Daesung.

"Tapi kata appaku, hubungan mereka tak baik." Ucap Seohyun.

"Eumm..Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja? Atau kita bertaruh Changmin itu Gay dan incest dengan hyungnya atau tidak? Otte?" tantang GD.

"Arrasoo.. Hahaha .." jawab mereka kompak sambil tertawa.

Itulah kegiatan yang akan mereka sebentar lagi. Menyebalkan bukan ?

GD memang iri dengan Changmin sejak pertama akali bertemu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui Jessica menyukai Changmin yang notabene umurnya sangat dibawahnya. GD menyukai Jessica, tapi sayangnya ia ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Dan itu membuatnya tambah membenci Jung Changmin. Ia ingin membuat image Changmin hancur dengan mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya supaya membantunya mencari kelemahan Changmin.

_To be continue …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

*Gomawo buat semua review2nya ..

Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu ..


	4. Chapter 4

Mianhae . Jeongmall mianhaeyo _readers_ baru bisa update sekarang...

Dan mian jg nggk bs bls satu-satu commentnya .

2 bulan kemarin smpe awal bulan ini author lg sibuk ngurus keperluan bwt SS5 sm ngurus undangan kuliah yg ribet harus bolak balik k kampus daftar ulang, verifikasi, dll dan juga kmrn jg hbs bolak balik smrg-jkt (grand opening Lotte guest star Donghae & Kangin and VIXX& GLAM)

Oh iya, mungkin akan ada beberapa yang akan berubah dr rencana awal.

Bagi yang mengharapkan _NC_ (tmn sy), tunggu 1 atau 2 chapter lg. Semoga saja 2 Chapter dpn _NCnya_ nyampe.. hehehehe

*_back to story_

Geng SoneVIP itu mencari info-info yang berhubungan dengan Jung Family.

Setelah beberapa hari pencarian, Seohyun mendapat foto Jung Yunho dengan seorang wanita bernama Yoona yang ternyata adalah salah satu dosen di Universitas tempat mereka belajar. Yoona adalah teman lama Yunho sewaktu Yunho SMA . Yoona merupakan hoobae Yunho ketika SMA. Tetapi karena umur mereka sama, maka mereka menjadi dekat. Foto itu menggambarkan Jung Yunho sedang bersama Yoona di dalam mobilnya.

Tak kalah dari Seohyun, Sunny juga mendapat foto Changmin sedang bersama Yoona ketika mereka di kantin sedang bersenda gurau.

Mereka berdiskusi. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Karena memang beberapa kali terlihat Changmin bersama dengan Yoona . Tetapi hanya terlihat sebatas kenal tak dekat . *Tapi itu menurut mereka. Yoona di Universitas tersebut merupakan salah satu dosen yang mengajar Fakultas Management dimana Changmin belajar juga.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan, untuk mencoba menanyakan ke Changmin, tetapi sebenarnya GD hanya ingin melihat reaksi dari Changmin mengenai foto itu.

Teetttt ..

"Sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini, jangan lupa dengan tugas yang saya berikan tadi. Dan jangan lupa, kumpulkan tepat waktu jika tidak, poin kalian akan saya kurangi." Ucap SooMan songsaengnim mengakhiri kelasnya.

"Ne, songsaenim" ucap kelas kompak.

Setelah kelas lumayan sepi, GD dkk menghampiri Changmin yang masih menulis. Changmin memang lebih sering mengerjakan tugasnya di kampus daripada di rumah.

"Min …" panggil Sunny.

Changmin yang merasa terpanggil, mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah ne noona, waeyo ?" jawabnya.

*Jangan heran jika di sini Changmin memanggil Sunny dengan sebutan noona, karena umur Changmin yang masih 16 tahun, dan ia adalah murid termuda se kampus.

GD langsung maju dari kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, dan langsung menunjukkan foto Yunho dan Yoona.

Changmin yang melihat foto itu sempat sedikit shock, karena Yoona yang telah dianggap sebagai noonanya, tempat dimana ia sering mencurahkan isi hatinya itu ternyata mengenal hyungnya, dan dekat dengan hyungnya dan lebih parahnya lagi ia sama sekali tak mengetahui akan hal itu karena baik Yoona dan Yunho tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang kedekatan mereka.

"Wahh bakal ada gossip baru nih.. Jung Yunho pewaris pertama Jung corp pacaran dengan seorang dosen muda bernama Yoona. " ceplos Taeyang.

"Daebakk ! Kita bisa jual berita ini dan dapet uang banyak .. Ahh money money money !" ucap Daesung gembira.

Changmin yang mengetahui akan ada bahaya, langsung menyela.

"Apa mau kalian?" ujarnya dingin.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu saja .. Hahaha .." giliran GD yang menjawab.

Setelah memamerkan berita yang mereka punya, SonVIP keluar kelas meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang memikirkan hal itu.

Changmin berpikir, untung ia tak menceritakan semua kejadian yang ada, ia dekat dengan Yoona karena ia sering menanyakan mata kuliah yang di ajarkan Yoona ke Yoona. Ia melakukannya juga diluar kampus biasanya. Dengan janjian dahulu. Karena ia tak ingin mengundang gossip. Tapi ternyata sekarang, foto itu membuatnya benar-benar bingung.

Sesampainya di rumah, Changmin menunggu Yunho untuk makan malam bersama. Karena kata Tuan Lee, Yunho hari ini pulang lebih awal.

Di meja makan, setelah Yunho dan Changmin selesai makan malam, Changmin membuka suara.

"Hyung, eumm,, apa kau benar-benar punya hubungan dengan Yoona noona ?" Tanya Changmin. Sebenarnya Changmin ragu untuk menanyakannya mengingat mereka tak pernah mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Ani" jawab singkat Yunho. Setelah membereskan meja makan, Yunho pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Changmin pun juga demikian.

'Ahh sebaiknya aku tanyakan dengan Yoona noona saja besok. Tak mungkin aku menyakan apalagi menceritakan hal itu pada Yunho hyung. Aku pasti akan menambah bebannya' batin Changmin setelah berada dalam kamarnya.

At cafe

Changmin sudah berada di Cafe tempat ia biasa mengobrol bersama Yoona 30 menit yang lalu. Author iangatkan sekali lagi, Changmin dan Yoona itu sangat dekat. Dekat dalam arti 'kakak adik' bukan 'sepasang kekasih'.

Yoona datang sambil sedikit berlari ke arah meja Changmin.

"Hai Minnie-ah, waeyo ? Mianhe noona terlambat. Apa kau ada kesulitan lagi, h'mm ?"

"Aniyo .. Santai saja noona. Aku baru sebentar disini . 30 menit ." Sindir Changmin.

"Aisshhh .. Kau ini . Itu namanya lama ." ucap Yoona sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehehe .. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan noona, emm tapi pesan makan dulu yaa noona, aku laparrrr noonaaa... noona sudah makan ?" manjanya .

"Ne. Kau ini makan saja, tak mungkin kau belum sarapan. Noona juga belum makan, noona pesan yang seperti biasa saja..", Yoona memaklumi.

"Ne ne .. Tapi aku masih lapar noona . Kau tak lihat badanku kurus seperti ini?"

"Yakk kau ini, siapa bilang kau kurus ? Ya walaupun kau tak gendut bukan berarti kau kurus. Badanmu itu menipu . Mana ada orang makannya banyak sepertimu tapi badannya tak gendut."

Mereka bercanda gurai sampai makanan mereka tiba.

Setelah makan mereka selesai, Changmin bertanya, "Noona, aku boleh tanya tidak ?"

"Yaa boleh lahh Minnie, ada apa sayang ? Apa ada masalah sampai Minnie meminta noona untuk datang kesini siang-siang ?"

"Emmm.. Apa noona kenal dengan hyungku ?"

"Hyungmu ?"

"Ne, Yunho hyung."

"Yunho.. Jung Yunho ?"

"Ne, noona.."

"Dia itu hyungmu Min ?"

"Ne, noona. Ahh hyungku tak pernah menceritakanku ya ?" Terlihat wajah sedih Changmin saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ne, aku kenal dengannya. Kami teman sewaktu SMA. Dulu kami cukup dekat. Sangat dekat malah. Hey, tapi kami tak pacaran lho. Itu semua karena kami seumuran walau Yunho-ah kakak kelas noona. Dan kemarin aku baru saja bertemu kembali dengannya saat appa mengajakku ke kantornya (ingat foto yang didapat SoneVIP!). Tapi, yang aku herankan, kenapa ia tak pernah bercerita tentangmu ya Min ?"heran Yoona.

"Hubungan kami tak baik" ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Raut mukanya sangat sedih mengingat hubungannya dengan kakaknya.

"Waeyo? Apa noona boleh tau?" tanya Yoona.

"Yunho hyung masih marah denganku gara-gara aku membunuh appa dan eomma" ucap lirih Changmin. Ia menjawabnya dengan mengangkat kepalanya sebentar setelah itu menundukkannya lagi." Mata Changmin sudah memerah ketika mengucapkannya. Ia menahan tangisnya.

" 'membunuh' ?" Yoona mengucapkan kata 'membunuh' dengan suara bergetar. Ia tak menyangka Changmin telah membunuh orangtuanya.

Changmin yang melihat itu segera menjelaskan. Ia tak mau DIBENCI lagi . Tepatnya dibenci oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Berharap Yoona tak beranggapan sama dengan hyungnya .

"Ne, sewaktu appa dan eomma akan ke Amerika, aku menyuruh mereka untuk membelikan mainan keluaran terbaru dari Jepang dengan menyuruh mereka menandatangi langsung tempat produksinya sewaktu mereka pulang. Tetapi ketika mereka akan pulang ke Seoul, pesawat appa dan eomma mengalami kecelakaan. Aku membuat mereka meninggal noona.. hiks .." jelas Changmin. Dan akhirnyapun Changmin tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Setelah mendengarkan yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yoona mengerti apa yang dirasakan Changmin.

"Astagaaaa... Aniyoo .. Kau bukan pembunuh Min. Kecelakaan itu adalah takdir. Tak bisa dihindari. Maaf Minnie-ah noona sama sekali tidak tau, Yunho tak pernah menceritakannya. Uljimaa .. ne?"

"Hahaha .. Ne noona. Gomawo noona sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

Changmin mengusap air matanya.

"Noona sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Kalau adikku masih ada, ia pasti cocok bersahabat denganmu. Dia juga menyukai game." Kenang Yoona.

"Mianhe noona, aku mengingatkanmu dengan adikmu"

Changmin tak enak hati, ia mengungkit masa lalu noonanya lagi. Ia tau kalau Yoona sangat kehilangan adiknya.

"Aniyooo .. Gwenchanaaa..." jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum.

Jung corp saat ini sedang kedatangan tamu penting, yaitu Mr. Junkey. Beliau adalah pengusaha asal Korea yang suksesnya setaraf dengan Jung corp hanya saja ia lebih suka bergerak di luar Korea. Perusahaan pusat beliau berada di Jepang. Sedangkan cabang-cabang perusahaannya ada yang berada di Amerika, China, Australia. Beliau adalah rekan kerja Jung Yoochun. Sedikit banyak dia jugalah yang mengajari Jung Yunho dalam bidang bisnis.

"Wahh Yun, kau hebat. Jung corp semakin mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Aku baru 2 tahun tak berkunjung disini, perusahaan ini sudah berubah bentuk." Ucap Mr. Junkey.

"Hahahaa.. ahjussi bisa saja. Ini semua juga berkat bantuan ahjussi selama ini.", balas Yunho merendah.

"Oh iya Yun, besok saat tanggal 7 aku akan mengadakan pesta di rumahku menyambut ulang tahunku yang ke 50 tahun. Aku mengundangmu beserta adikmu. Bisakah ? Aku sangat berharap kalian bisa datang bersama."

"Ahh.. itu saya kurang tau. Nanti akan saya tanyakan padanya ahjussi .."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Changmin masih seperti itu? Yun, apakah kau tak kasihan padanya, sejak kecil kau sudah meninggalnya ke Jepang, padahal waktu itu Yoochun dan Junsu dikabarkan telah tiada."

"Aku belum bisa memaafkannya."

"Aku hanya bisa berharap hubungan kalian segera membaik."

At Jung corp. pada saat tanggal 7

"Onew-ah jadwalku setelah rapat siang ini apa?" tanya Yuho pada assistant pribadinya saat berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja nanti malam ada acara ulang tahun Mr. Junkey." Jawab Onew.

Yunho terdiam, 'ahh bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Aku juga belum menyakan pada Changmin'

"Bisakah kau hubungi Lee ahjusshi? Tolong tanyakan jadwal Changminnie hari ini."

"Ahh.. Nde hyung ."

Kalian sadar tidak, tadi apa yang dikatakan Yunho? Yunho masih memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan sayangnya 'Changminnie'. Ya, sebetulnya ia masih sayang dengan Changmin, hanya saja rasa dendamnya menutupinya.

Setelah rapat selesai, Onew memberitahukan Yunho jika Changmin hanya ada kuliah tambahan sampai sore jam 6. Hey, Ingat! Kuliah tambahan disini bukan karena Changmin bodoh, melainkan itu kuliah khusus bagi anak-anak olimpiade.

Yunho segera menuju kampus dimana Changmin kuliah.

Dengan seenaknya ia memasuki kelas kuliah Changmin tanpa permisi, dia terburu-buru. Yunho langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Changmin.

Changmin hanya bingung menatap hyungnya, pasalnya ini baru pertama kalinya Yunho melakukan ini. Yunho sesampainya didepan Changmin, ia juga bingung harus mengatakan apa..

Yunho berbalik menghampiri dosen Changmin, "Jungsoo-sii Changmin ijin untuk pertemuan kali ini. Kami ada acara bersama"

Yunho berbalik lagi ke arah Changmin, "Pulang" kata Yunho.

"Heehh?" well rupanya Changmin belum konek .

"Junkey ahjusshi ulang tahun hari ini" ucap Yunho. Dia langsung menarik tangan Changmin.

"Se.. sebentar hyung." Pinta Changmin. Dia segera membereskan bukunya . Kemudian menerima uluran tangan Yunho. Mereka keluar kelas dengan bergandengan tangan.

SoneVIP yang melihatnya, terutama GD berkata pada sahabat-sahabatnya "Lihatlah! " sambil menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba GD meminta ijin pada Jungsoo songsaengnim ke kamar kecil.

Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang bingung, ia berkata lirih, "Aku mau mengikutinya, setidaknya sampai ke tempat parkir."

Merekapun hanya bisa ber_ohh_ ria ..

Ketika berada di tempat parkir, Changmin mendapat telepon, "Emm hy..hyung, ada telfon" ucap Changmin sedikit ragu. "Angkatlah. Segera ke mobil. Aku tunggu. " ucap Yunho dingin.

Ikatan tangan merekapun terlepas.

Park songsaengnim menelfon Changmin perihal percepatan kelas yang diminta Changmin.

Ketika Changmin sedang menerima telfon di tengah jalanan parkiran, seketika ada motor melaju kencang ke arahnya. Yunho yang tadinya berada dalam mobil, segera keluar ketika melihat adiknya sedang dalam bahaya. Ia berlari menghampiri Changmin.

"YAKK ! Minnie-ah . AWAASSSSSSSS!

Skiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttt... Bruukkk !

_End_

See you in the next chapter .. :)


End file.
